


New Haircut

by zheraya



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kitchen Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheraya/pseuds/zheraya
Summary: Reader gets a new haircut, but thinks it looks terrible and hates it. Hopper comes home and reassures her. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	New Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent, because I currently have a drastic haircut I am getting used to. So, naturally, I wrote smut to cope with it. It probably has some typos and grammatical issues. I take the blame for all of them. But yeah, Jim Hopper is daddy AF. Hope you enjoy!

The sound you had been dreading all day reached your ears as you were looking through the fridge for something to eat your feelings away. Hopper's truck was pulling up to the house. You sighed and closed the door to the fridge, preparing to face the inevitable. Hearing the front door open and close, you pulled the hat you were wearing farther down onto your head and waited. As Hopper walked into the kitchen, he looked up to see you standing awkwardly in the middle.  
"Uh.. hey," he said, looking concerned, "Whatcha doin'? And why are you wearing one of my hats?"  
You could feel your face getting redder and redder by the second.  
"I got my hair cut," you replied, barely above a whisper.  
"Okay..?"  
"It looks horrible," you said bluntly.  
Before you had decided, on an almost manic whim, that you wanted to try having ear-length short hair, you had only ever kept your hair long for the entirety of your life. It was all Hopper had ever seen you with, and you were terrified of his reaction.  
"I seriously doubt that, baby," he tried to assure you.  
You stood frozen, not wanting to bite the bullet and let him see your new look. He took a few steps towards you and reached up to pull the hat from your head. You winced and held your eyes shut tight, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't say anything. Panic started to come over you, so you opened your eyes to look at him.  
He was just goofily smiling at you.  
_'Oh God. He hates it. Of course he hates it, you knew he w-'_  
"Baby, it looks fine," he interrupted your thoughts, "Better than fine."  
It didn't make you feel much better, but you were at least relieved he didn't detest it outright.  
You shrugged and slumped your shoulders.  
"I promise," he reiterated, and then got a sly look on his face. You gave him a questioning look.  
"You know what it kinda makes it easier to do, though?" he murmured in that deep voice that generally made you squeeze your thighs together.  
Hopper slowly closed the gap between you, stopping only when he had you pinned against the counter. Warmth began to pool between your legs and your breath hitched. Lustful blue eyes were fixed on yours as he brought a hand behind your head and threaded his fingers through the short waves of hair at the nape of your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed as you breathed a small sigh, realizing what was coming next. With one swift motion, he grabbed a fistful of hair and firmly jerked your head backwards, causing you to yelp with pleasure. Your eyes opened to meet that signature Jim Hopper smirk. It drove you absolutely wild and suddenly you no longer cared about anything but your sexy police chief.  
Biting your lip, you gently thrust your hips forward to meet his, eliciting a satisfactory groan. You ran your hands up his chest and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him even closer, bringing your lips to just barely meet his.  
"Come on, Chief. Don't start something you don't intend to finish," you whispered, looking up at him with your best doe eyes. He swallowed hard as he considered you for a moment.  
He grabbed your head with both hands and brought his lips crashing down into yours. His body fully pressed against you somehow still didn't feel close enough, so you wrapped a leg around his ass and tried to bring him closer.  
Breaking your kiss, he moved to place open mouthed kisses down your jaw and neck while sliding his hands under your blouse, urging you to take it off. He took a step back, allowing you to pull the inconvenient top over your head, and tossed it on the floor. Without hesitation, you began unbuttoning your jeans and slipped out of them, kicking them over to where your blouse had landed. Leaning back against the counter, you took a moment to appreciate how enthralled Hopper was just watching you. He narrowed his eyes and stepped backwards until he was up against the opposite counter and crossed his arms. You shot him a look of confusion.  
"What was that about starting something and not finishing?" He mused. And here was that smirk again.  
You rolled your eyes, but couldn't help but laugh and shake your head. Teasingly slow, you unhooked your bra and simply let it fall to the floor. Hopper's amused expression was beginning to turn into one of pure need as he watched you slip your panties off of your hips to join your bra. His nostrils flared slightly as his eyes grazed up and down your form.  
You felt an intense shyness with how exposed you were and shifted your gaze to the ground.  
"Jesus, baby doll," he spoke lowly as he made his way back over to you. He brought a hand up to your chin and lifted your head, urging you to look at him. His eyes were a mix of lust and adoration.  
"You are absolutely gorgeous," he whispered as he dragged his thumb across your bottom lip. As he cupped your face with his hand, he kissed you more softly this time, but no less passionately. Taking his other hand in yours, you guided it to your aching sex. You felt a smile form on his lips through your ever increasingly desperate kisses. He slipped his thick fingers casually through your folds, making you whine with need.  
"Mm, so wet for me, babydoll," he hummed. You unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt and ran your hands over his exposed chest. The warmth of his skin was tantalizing.  
He slid his middle finger into you, causing you to gasp in pleasure. After a few pumps, he added another, slowly circling them inside you. Your hips bucked up against him, your body needing more, needing him. He started licking and nipping at your neck, knowing exactly what buttons to push to make you crazy with desire. His free hand rubbed over your breast, your sensitive nipple sending jolts through you. The pace he set with his fingers was excruciatingly slow. It was just enough to bring you to the cusp, but not to send you over the edge.  
"Jim.." you moaned, letting your head fall forward onto his shoulder, "Please.. I need more."  
"Oh, yeah?" He chuckled, pulling his fingers from you. You whined at the loss, looking back up at him.  
"What is it you need, baby girl?"  
"You.." you sighed. He grinned at you.  
"You already got me, sweetheart."  
You narrowed your eyes at him as he stared back at you with feigned innocence. That was it, he had teased you enough already.  
So you brought a hand to his crotch and palmed his already bulging cock through his pants. The subsequent moan that escaped his throat made you feel triumphant.  
"Jim Hopper, I want you to bend me over this counter and fuck me until I'm screaming."  
There was only a moment to appreciate his shocked face before he spun you around and forced you forward onto the cold tile. You heard the desperate fumbling of his belt and placed your hands against the backsplash in preparation. Suddenly the head of his cock was sliding up and down the slick of your folds, making you whimper. You felt one of his hands grip your hip.  
"Ready for me, babydoll?" You could hear the strain in his voice.  
"Yes! Please! Fuck!" you spat in frustration.  
In one quick motion he was filling you to the hilt, both of you moaning in relief. He set a relentless pace and it had you seeing stars. You had to brace yourself to keep your head from being railed into the wall. The kitchen was soon filled with the sounds of both your groans of pleasure and the crude, wet noise if his cock penetrating you over and over. One of his hands left your hips to grab a fistful of your hair and tug it firmly. The pain of it sent a thrill through your entire body and you cried out. Without letting go of your hair, he pressed your face down onto the cool tile and held it there.  
"You like that, baby?" He panted through his thrusts, "Like being fucked over the counter like a little slut?"  
You groaned and nodded, too overwhelmed with the feeling of him plowing into you.  
"Say it!" He yanked your hair again, making you yelp.  
"Yes!" you managed. The familiar pool of heat began forming in you, and you adjusted your hips so that each thrust brought his cock against the sweet spot within you. You started screaming his name in time with each motion.  
"That's it, baby girl," he groaned, "Scream for me."  
The tight coil deep within you snapped and your orgasm came crashing over you. Your walls clamped down hard, needing to feel all of him as you rode through the relief. The hand that had been in your hair came down to once again clutch at your hip with bruising force. The snap of his hips into you became erratic, signaling his impending release. He came hard with your name on his lips, spilling himself inside you.  
After he slipped out of you, you turned over and slumped forward into your lover. He wrapped his arms around you as you both took a moment to catch your breath.  
"Kitchen sex. That's a first for us, I think," he chuckled running his hands through your hair as he held you. You smiled and nuzzled your face in his chest, taking in his scent.  
He pulled back and lifted your face up to meet his.  
"I meant it, though," he said softly, "You are gorgeous. And I'm sorry you don't like your haircut, but I promise you, it looks incredible on you."  
You gave him a shy smile and he kissed you softly.  
"I love you so much, sweetheart," he whispered, awakening the butterflies in your stomach.  
"I love you, too."

~*


End file.
